


shut

by heartsick_alien_diplomat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Day 3, Held at Gunpoint, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Not Beta Read, Rain, Short, Soft Nobuyuki Kai, Whump, Whumptober 2020, y'all i just love rain ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsick_alien_diplomat/pseuds/heartsick_alien_diplomat
Summary: A walk to the train station goes awry. It's centered on asakai, which might be the softest ship in the universe, and written for Whumptober Day 3: held at gunpoint.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nobuyuki Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	shut

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super graphic, but I tagged it as such just in case. Stay safe and be careful reading this if you're squeamish.

“Are you okay with going back by yourself?” Asahi interlaced his fingers with Kai’s and gave his hand a little squeeze. “It’s late, it smells like it’s going to rain, you don’t know the area well…”

“Asahi, how many times have I been to your place? I hope I know my way to the train station by now,” Kai chuckled, “and it’s not dark yet, or raining, so shouldn’t I get going before the storm rolls in?” He added with a laidback smile. Squeezing his boyfriend’s hand, Kai placed a gentle kiss on Asahi’s cheek before stepping away from the front door. 

Radiating anxiety, Asahi called out to him, “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night?”

“My parents are expecting me, love. You know how they are—they worry just as much as you do,” Kai took another step. “I’ll text you when I get home, and I’ll call if anything happens, alright? I’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” Worrying his lip with his teeth, Asahi watched Kai leave. He usually felt an undercurrent of anxiety in his heart, but the wave was overwhelming right now. After Kai had disappeared in the distance, Asahi reluctantly went back inside his home. He worried that he’d done the wrong thing, that he should have begged his boyfriend to stay, but Asahi told himself the concerns were irrational. They usually were.

~~~

When it started to drizzle, Kai pulled up the hood of his jacket. He strolled quickly, his footsteps soon getting masked by the heavy rain that abruptly poured down. 

“Should’ve brought an umbrella,” he murmured to himself. “I’m going to catch a cold, but the rain does feel nice. I’m glad it’s not too cold.” 

The storm had come in sooner and stronger than expected, but Kai didn’t mind. Sure, he’d rather be inside cuddling with his boyfriend and listening to rain pitter-patter on the windows than be outside and drenched, but he wasn’t fazed by the downpour. _I’m glad Asahi didn’t insist on escorting me to the station. He wouldn’t have liked walking in this weather._ _Then again, I’m not terribly fond of it, either. Maybe I should’ve taken up his offer and stayed in_ , the thought passed through Kai’s mind, and he briefly considered turning around and seeking shelter in his partner’s warm arms. _Another time. I’m already almost at the station. Next time I’ll stay with him. He’ll like that._

The streetlights had a hazy glow around them, and the rain created a watery screen in front of his vision. The world looked like an oil painting, the colors muddled and grey. He navigated by memory to get to the train station. Squinting, Kai could vaguely see the building ahead, and he quickened his steps. He didn’t pay any mind to the brisk steps splashing behind him until he felt metal press against his side and the click of the safety being removed.

~~~

Talking on the phone made Asahi anxious, so he avoided it as much as he could. He scheduled his doctor’s appointments online, he only ever texted his friends, he even preferred handwriting thank-you letters to his grandparents after they sent him birthday presents. Asahi just didn’t like talking on the phone. When he saw Kai calling, however, he answered faster than Noya rolling thunder-ing across a polished gym floor.

“Kai?”

“Please, I—” Kai wheezed the words out. The storm raged on, the wind’s whistling concealing the rest of his sentence. Hearing his boyfriend sound so frail made Asahi feel as if a hole had been blasted through his chest, leaving a gaping hole where his heart was. He continued in a panicked frenzy.

“—are you hurt? Where are you? What’s wrong?” As the possibilities—each one worse than the last—ran through Asahi’s head, he pulled on his coat and rushed outside. The rain immediately soaked through his clothes

“Train…by the train station…” Kai groaned and his breath came in short, choppy puffs. Asahi ran faster.

“I’m on my way, okay? I’m coming, I—”

“Please…I need you.” Kai let out a pained gasp. “Please…” 

“I’m coming, I’ll find you. I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have let you go alo—is that a…is that an ambulance?” Far in the distance, red lights shone and reflected off the wet pavement. Asahi almost thought it was pretty until he noticed the sidewalk was wet with something other than rain. Darker. The scent of damp metal, of iron and oxidized copper pennies, grew stronger as he ran. He heard a groan and turned toward a cramped side street. The nearest streetlamp was burnt out, and the buildings cast long, eerie shadows. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the night, cutting through the dark gloom and revealing a living nightmare. Suppressing a gag at both the smell of blood and the sight of his battered boyfriend, Asahi kneeled beside his partner and reached out, but his loving gesture faltered, fear taking over. Kai looked so broken and weak and _frail_ …Asahi was struck with concern that his touch would be too rough, damaging instead of comforting. His left eye blackened and puffy, Kai’s right cheek was swollen and even in the dim light, Asahi could see the disgustingly dark bruise blossoming like a macabre flower beneath his tan skin. Kai clutched his side, and a whimper escaped his bloody split lip. The ambulance’s siren grew louder.

“Asa…Asahi,” Kai said, his voice a mere rasp. “He wanted my…my wallet…I…” 

“Don’t talk—you have to save your energy. This isn’t your fault, and you’ll be okay. Okay? I’ll stay with you, I’m here. I won’t let you be alone again.” As Asahi grew more frantic, his words rushed out faster and faster. “Please hold on. Please. Let me help. How can I help? What do I do? I can’t let you go—I can’t. I know it’s selfish, but I need you. I need you to hold on for me. I’ll take care of you, I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Just stay. Please. Please, Kai, I love you, Kai. I—” 

Staying silent, Kai took Asahi’s hand. He removed his own blood-darkened hand from his side and replaced it with Asahi’s large hand. Overcoming his nerves for the sake of his boyfriend, Asahi heeded the unspoken request and pressed firmly against the wound. The pressure caused Kai to cry out, but Asahi didn’t waver. He stayed strong and kept pressing, though his heart was in pieces. One eye swollen shut, Kai resisted the urge to close his good one: he wanted to stare at Asahi for as long as he could. Dizzy and his vision growing foggier by the minute, he vaguely recognized the red and white van and the people in crisp uniforms running toward him. 

He felt tired. A long, low peal of thunder rumbled. Kai looked into Asahi’s wide brown eyes before letting his own fall shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but I really like Asahi and Kai together??? It's just...anxiety + calm as a relationship dynamic makes my heart go !!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! (I don't usually write stuff this dark, but I hope you enjoyed the Halloween treat ❤ )


End file.
